


Beloved in the Moonlit Festival

by Piroco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aiko is a very perceptive girl, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Study, Emotions, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Footprints Secret Santa, Gen, Kashoku's Footprints, count how many times i wrote 'smile', maybe? - Freeform, so much background info, sorry i coudn't stop the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piroco/pseuds/Piroco
Summary: For anyone who knew her, Aiko Katsuki was not a fan of mornings, neither of the act nor the ritual known as ‘waking up’, and only the sweet smell of fresh breakfast could bring her out of her usual early gloominess. Today however, after the news that her siblings could come together next month to celebrate the yearly Moon Viewing Festival, Aiko had been so ecstatic her mood even slipped into her dreaming subconscious and lasted her into the next dawn.





	Beloved in the Moonlit Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astersapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astersapphire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Footprints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597248) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 



> Footprints Secret Santa!
> 
> I'm ashamed to admit this was hard to write despite the very simple request: Fluff featuring the kids. I had too many ideas and couldn't settle on a single one, so I ended up using a bit of everything. Also apologies in advance for being unable to keep the angst away, and for using so much background info from the Footprints verse, including some from discord convos XD
> 
> This is also pretty much my first fanfic ever published, and in my second language too, so feel free to question the quality :P
> 
> For reference, these are the character's ages here: Aiko (age 12), Yuuri (age 48), Phichit (age 45), Vitaly (age 25), Yulian (age 23), Alyona (age 18).
> 
> Anyways, Merry Christmas! And sorry for the delay! 
> 
> See the notes at the end for some tidbits of info.
> 
> EDIT: Clean up and grammar updates since the original was a bit iffy with words. (01/25/2018).

For anyone who knew her, Aiko Katsuki was not a fan of mornings, neither of the act nor the ritual known as ‘waking up’, and only the sweet smell of fresh breakfast could bring her out of her usual early gloominess. Today however, after the news that her siblings could come together next month to celebrate the yearly Moon Viewing Festival, Aiko had been so ecstatic her mood even slipped into her dreaming subconscious and lasted her into the next dawn.

While she enjoyed the festival almost –but not as much– as the Flower Viewing Festival, it was not the prospect of it that made her so excited, but the chance to have all her family celebrating together after so long apart. While she was happy her siblings had made each a living for themselves –even if she still didn’t have much of an idea about what Vitaly did–, and she still had the company of her mama, aunt, and grandparents, she missed the time when her family was all together and she could still play around with her siblings.

She gently tapped the alarm clock, kissed her good mornings into the sleepy form of Marron, got off the bed and into the bathroom, cleaned and dressed herself in her school uniform, got her school bag ready and walked –or frolicked, specifically– to the onsen’s kitchen.

“Good morning, Aiko-chan! You’re up early today.” The voice of her grandmother greeted her. She, grandfather and Aunt Mari were holding trays of freshly-cooked breakfast, while mama was finishing two more trays for Aiko and himself. Aiko responded with a giddy greeting in turn, which got a small laugh from the rest of her family.

“It’s unusual to see you this happy so early in the morning.” Said Aunt Mari, always observant. Aiko liked that in her.

“I am! You know, after what Vita-nii, Ulya-nii and daddy said yesterday.” She couldn’t help breaking into a smile.

“Yeah. I’m happy too; it’s been so long since we’ve been all together…” It was the wistful voice of her mother Yuuri. “The forecast predicted clear skies for the Festival. With a moon so clearly seen, it’s bound to be lively.”

“… I really hope they can make it in time.” Aiko's voice turned quieter, despite her smile. Sometimes she feared being so hopeful. It was not the first time they made plans to get together, and often things got in the way and her siblings would be too occupied to come after all. She was sincerely happy for them, but after two years of absences it was hard not to be predisposed to the disappointment…

“I do too.” Yuuri gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s eat together”

And it was in moments like this, with her family reunited in pleasant calm, with four important empty spaces glaringly in sight, that Aiko’s heart ached a bit more.

 

* * *

 

One week later, Alyona and Phichit were the first to come home. Yuuri and Phichit could never cease their amazement at Alya’s immunity to jet lag, as Aiko got to know after ashamedly having to ask twice what jet lag was in the first place. They would be staying home for a few months to prepare Alya for the Nationals, taking Ice Castle Hasetsu as their home rink.

After returning home that night, Phichit took Aiko aside. “Aiko-chan, Yuuri has told me how lonely you’ve felt these last months.  As an apology, there’s something I want you to see. Come to Ice Castle tomorrow after class, but don’t tell Yuuri about it! It’s a s-e-c-r-e-t!” He joked, and despite the half-seriousness of his words, she couldn’t help but laugh. “If he asks, we just went to hang out at the beach.”

“Okay! But why can’t you tell me right now?”

“… It’s not something that can be easily described.”

She nodded, and when she turned her head she could see Alyona at the threshold of her room, giving her a poignant smile.

Being a natually inquisitive girl, one couldn't blame Aiko for being impatient. The next day she forewent club activities completely, excusing herself with lies –technical truths!– about her family needing more helping hands at the onsen due to her mama’s poor health. Fortunately, Ice Castle was a short distance away, so she got there walking without losing much time.

Opening the door, the sound of skates sliding on ice and the Nishigori triplets’ cheerful greetings welcomed her. She greeted them back with the same enthusiasm and went to find her daddy and sister. In the rink she could see Phichit by the barrier, shouting an instruction and going back to silent observation; on the ice was Alyona, at the most focused she had even seen her, even on her competitions.

Aiko still had a hard time understanding ice skating, something she sadly couldn’t share with her sister and daddy. All she knew was from observation, and her perception of the skater. She knew her sister’s style to be fierce, daring, engaging, wanting the audience to both follow and challenge her; but right now she was calm, grace, focus, and something… almost sad. Aiko walked closer, enraptured, until she heard Phichit’s soft greeting.

“Wait here.” He smiled, motioning for her to come to his side. “And watch.”

She did so, fascinated by the sight, until Alyona was done. When the last notes of the of the melody came, she didn’t break into a flashy jump or pose or gesture as she often did, but ended it with a look at Phichit’s direction, before returning to the side of the rink. She heard both discussing the points of her performance, Alyona’s expression was a mixture of conflict and disappointment. From what Aiko could understand, this new routine was still ways to go, but in spite of that Phichit’s expression was as fond as it was stern.

That still wasn’t enough to answer the question “What was that?”

“I couldn’t make it like it’s supposed to but, that’s half of the surprise.” Said Alyona.

Phichit directed the girls to the seats, and took a tablet into his hands. “The other half is right here. Aiko, what Alyona here is trying to make is a tribute, to your mother. You know Yuuri used to be a professional skater right?” Aiko nodded, it was the ‘elephant in the onsen’, she had known for years her mama had been a wonderful skater, but for some reason he completely refused to have anything to do with it now; it was only after Alyona decided, not without continued resistance, to pursue skating as a career that Yuuri relented, and even then he refused to participate in anything related.

Phichit selected a video, one of her mother’s old programs, and handed the tablet to Alyona, who was in the middle seat. She pressed play as Aiko leaned over her sister’s shoulder to watch. The video was similar to what she saw Alyona perform, but the emotions and beauty of it were overwhelming, and while awed at first her mind went to darker thoughts before she could stop herself. _If mama was so great at this, why did he stop? What could’ve happened to make him abandon this? To refuse to have anything to do with the ice at all?_

She teared up.

“H-hey, Aiko, don’t cry.” Said Alyona as she dried Aiko’s tears with her sleeves.

“I know you must be asking what this is, and why…” Phichit stopped at saying the last. “It’s not something that I could talk to you freely, but I think it's time to start addressing it.” He said with a note of severity, nodding in Alyona’s direction.

“It was my idea. I know, _I’ve seen_ , how great mom used to be. I want to make him proud, and I want to help him…” It was Alyona’s turn to tear up, as she laughed bitterly. “But I can’t get it right. I hope that if I practice here maybe some of his talent will ‘stick’ on me, but if it doesn’t…”

“No, no… You’re already the coolest skater.” Aiko’s reassurances got a short happy laugh from her sister. “So of course you’re the only one that could ever be as cool as mama.”

“…Thanks. I hope that with this I can help him…”

“Aiko,” Phichit said, “What we wanted to show you is that we know, want you to know too, but it’s not something that either of us should tell you. Yuuri is the most hurt by it, and only he can tell you why. Alyona came to me, told me she wanted to do this for your mother. We decided to give you this. It’s not really an answer, but a promise. That we’ll turn the hate of his past back into love, help him… And then, he will be able to tell you.”

Aiko listened to each word intently, holding them close to her heart, as her daddy and sis moved together. As if to seal the promise, the three embraced.

 

* * *

 

A few days later the family received Yulian’s message. He was on his way to Japan and would be arriving at the Fukuoka Airport in a few hours. Yuuri and Phichit started the car, intending to take Yulian back to Hasetsu for his comfort, never mind the traveling distance, and Aiko tagged along. Upon arrival, the plane still hadn’t landed, so the was nothing to do but wait. After a few more hours of wait and ‘people watching’ her brother arrived, in all his jetlagged glory, accompanied by his two boyfriends, and with barely any energy to avoid getting tackled by Aiko’s pouncing hug.

Besides the happy greetings at home, there was not much to do that day, as the three arrivals were exhausted from the travel, not to mention barely able to communicate; Yulian had explained some time ago that while Dylan and Diego were interested in learning Japanese –and apparently Dylan was a pretty quick learner– their knowledge was still very limited, so Yulian, Yuuri or Phichit had to act as interpreters.

Fortunately, Aiko knew enough English to hold a passable conversation.

The next days were much livelier. Dylan was charismatic and outspoken, a great conversationist as long as there was no language barrier –Aiko wondered how two people so opposite in nature could fall in love with each other–, while Diego was kind, attentive, and the embodiment of ‘family man’, so naturally her grandparents _loved_ him.

And from the way the three spoke to, about, or even looked at each other, you could easily see the pure adoration they had for each other. How did a relationship between three work, Aiko had no idea, but as long as it made her brother happy, she was happy too.

So came Sunday, a free day for everyone –with the exception of a few patrons at the onsen– that brought in the pictures and videos of Yulian’s last two years of ballet career. If you looked only at pictures, with just the knowledge provided by the image, nobody would believe the mousy, timid, anxious Yulian Katsuki could involve himself to such an intimate degree to his role. From tragic princes, to cruel fairy kings, living dolls, lovable rogues and pitiful villains, Yulian did not incorporate the role into him, but himself into the role. His technique, too, had shed his old stiffness and meekness, becoming the tool that molded him into the performance.

Aiko could see something shine in Alyona’s eyes as she whispered into her brother’s ear. Aiko could only guess why.

The day was mostly spent like that, conversing, sharing, discussing, on the topic of Yulian’s stay in the States. When the only means of communication for two whole years are occasional Skype calls and messages, one cannot really fault his family for being so curious and excited.

“So talented, Yulian! I’m sure Minako will be so happy to see these! By the way, haven’t you gotten any membership offers for theater companies?” Her grandmother said.

Aiko was about to follow on her question when she noticed Yulian suddenly go pale, and how Diego held him just a bit tighter. The others must have suspected something wrong too, as the previous chatter started to die out. Yulian lowered his head, stuttering to find his words, when Dylan interrupted. “To be honest Yulian here has gotten a lot of good offers,” He said in English, maybe in the hope that most of the household could understand him, “But he doesn’t want to leave alone. We told him it’s fine and that we'll support him in everything, but to be honest it’s also pretty scary. It’s no problem though, we’ll make it together in America, or maybe even back in France!” His attempt at deflection felt flat to Aiko, but she could see the tension draining from the rest of the family as Yuuri translated Dylan’s words.

She also noticed the pointed look her mama gave to her daddy.

“You know Yulian is always doubting his own skill, even after what you’ve seen in the pictures and videos.” Diego continued after Dylan, also in English. “So it’s also harder for him than it is for us. That’s why we’ll always support him, hopefully as much as you’ve done for him before” He turned to Yulian in his arms, then to Dylan, each time with a warm, if secretive smile, and getting the same smile in return.

The conversation eventually turned to other details about their lives in America, and even questions on Dylan’s and Diego’s families and countries. But as midnight passed and everyone started retreating to their rooms, she saw Diego whisper to Yulian, before the latter nodded, got up and went to her mama, whispering to him as well. Mama and Yulian looked at each other before going outside, likely to address whatever made him go pale before.

If she sneaked into their conversation, barely understanding their muffled words through the wall, but hearing the sobs all too clearly, nobody noticed. And if she saw the quiet understanding as both greeted each other the next morning, she didn’t comment.

 

* * *

 

As the day of the Festival approached, Aiko grew more anxious. Alyona and Yulian had come home weeks before, but Vitaly still didn’t come, not even giving a call. At first Aiko let it pass, chalking it to her brother’s busy schedule, but as time passed without news of him, when even mama didn’t have an idea where he was –besides Mr. Fujikawa’s reassurance that he was fine– Aiko grew less and less hopeful of her brother’s arrival. She didn’t want to give up hope just yet, but upon the day of the Festival she was almost sure he wouldn’t be able to come after all.

And with the disappointment came the grouchiness.

Her mood carried her all day, even getting her comments from her family and classmates. Her mama, siblings, daddy, even Dylan and Diego tried to cheer her up that morning, promising her Vitaly would be on time, but she couldn’t get herself to be convinced. School was more tedious than before, she barely paid attention to the class –not like she actually enjoyed listening about the Heian period and all the aristocrats with a pathological fear of naming and tans–, and even her fellow club members worriedly asked if she was okay. She got a bit ashamed about her quiet tantrum, visible as it was.

That was until the end of the school day when on her way to the gates she noticed many other students whispering and gawking at the entrance, which was very unusual in such a sleepy town as Hasetsu, and even some of her classmates turned to look at her, giggling. Her questions were answered as she came closer: A sleek, black sports car with exaggerated rim job was parked just by the gates, and in front of the car…

“Vita-nii!”

“It’s been a while, Aiko.” His brother’s smile was kind and warmer than usual, whenether it was like so or just her feelings playing her she couldn’t say, she was so glad he was there but also…

“Right it has! You didn’t even leave a message, I believed you weren’t coming at all!” She hadn’t seen her brother in months, and scolding him was not the first interaction she wanted to have with him after so long, but after weeks of gradual disappointment she couldn’t help it…

Vitaly’s smile faltered. “Yes, I’m truly sorry Aiko, I should've left a message before–“ Anything else he had to say was cut off by the _loud_ honk of the car. Her heart skipped a beat, and she could see a flash of something vicious in her brother’s eyes before a third voice continued the interruption.

“Hey, Katsuki, I know you missed your adorable sis and have sooo much to catch up to, but we’re making a scene as we are, aren’t we?”

“…You certainly didn’t care about bringing you _Beauty_ to make a scene in the first place…” Vitaly said dryly, lacking the malice that seemed to be there a second ago, replaced by annoyed fondness. “Well then, let’s go”

Aiko couldn't stand the corniness of what she just heard. " _Beauty_? Really?" She chuckled.

"Yup! Because I'm the Beast!" He laughed along. “Both of you get in the backseat, easier to converse like that.”

“You don’t mind looking like an underpaid personal driver?” Vitaly quirked a brow.

“Doesn’t my job description include being a _personal driver_ to you? Mister Katsuki-sama sir?” Said Nobuo with the most shit-eating grin Aiko had even seen –words she knew she would get the scolding of the decade if anyone in the family heard her saying, even Vitaly whom she bets is always surrounded by worse vocabulary–.

“Then get driving,” Vitaly said as he opened the door for Aiko to get it, “Or I’m docking your pay.”

“Your whims are cruel, master~”

After boarding the car, Aiko suddenly found herself without anything to say. She really didn’t mean to have a scolding be the first thing she said to her brother after months without seeing each other; she also knew she couldn’t really ask what he had been up to, as he had made it clear before that he wouldn’t talk about his job unless strictly necessary. But she really wanted to support her brother, and make him happy…

She turned to him. Vitaly’s expression was calm, content.

“Vita-nii, tell me the truth, are you happy you’re coming to the Festival with us?”

“Hm?” Vitaly was surprised by the question. “I really am, Aiko. Why do you ask?”

“Because I don’t want you to go if you feel like you have to.” Aiko lowered her head, bangs hiding her eyes. “Nobody tells me anything, but I know your job is dangerous and that’s why you can’t spend much time with us. You have to deal with dangerous people, and that’s why you can’t come back home for months. So many people bad-talk you and call you evil, even grandma, grandpa, auntie and daddy give you the cold shoulder, but still you always sacrifice so much for us.” The more she thought about it, the worse she felt for feeling entitled to his time in the first place. “I want you to be happy too. I don’t want you to think you have to sacrifice what little free time you have just because of what I want…”

For a moment Aiko thought she might have offended her brother with her words, but then she felt a pair of arms surround her in a hug, and her brother’s smile by the side of her face. “Thank you Aiko. Hearing that from you means a lot to me.”

They lingered like that for a few seconds, the peaceful sensation lasting even after they separated. So caught up they were that they forgot their company. Thankfully, both knew Nobuo could be a discreet man, despite appearances.

“So, Festival! Aren’t you gonna take any festival food?”

She hadn’t thought of it, but now that he mentioned it… “Yukimi daifuku!”

“You’re just saying that because you want ice cream, isn’t that right?” Vitaly’s words were scolding, but his voice was full of warmth.

“Maybe I am~ But it’s daifuku so it counts as traditional anyways!”

In the end, her brother bought both for her.

 

* * *

 

The skies were clear of clouds as the people gathered near Hasetsu Castle, giving them a perfect view of the full moon. Families, friends and lovers gathered under the moonlight to celebrate their life and fortune. Aiko herself had another cause to celebrate for.

Seeing her family walk together, laugh together, and smile together, despite the long separation and their own hidden anguish. Seeing them as she daydreamed every time she sat to take breakfast or dinner at the onsen, missing half of her family. Seeing Alyona openly talk about skating with her mama, Yulian’s unguarded smile as he walked side by side with his boyfriends, Vitaly’s relaxed face as he joined in the celebrations without any reservations about his company. Seeing the results of a promise of reunion, made by a simple, willful wish of hers.

This was happiness.

Was this how it feels to love and be loved?

**Author's Note:**

> [Moon Viewing Festival](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsukimi)  
> [Daifuku](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daifuku)  
> [Yukimi Daifuku](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yukimi_Daifuku) 
> 
> Footprints allusions:
> 
> \- Aiko has been raised by Phichit almost all her life, so that's why she calls him "daddy" even though he isn't her bio dad.  
> \- Alyona didn't know of Yuuri's past, and was devastated when she did. Here Aiko is the only one not in the known, but she has her suspicions already.  
> \- Yulian got an invitation to the Bolshoi Theatre, but the poor boy is deathly afraid of going back to Russia so he declined despite all the opportunities he could have by accepting; he knows this too.  
> \- Yulian was originally meant to be only in a relationship with Dylan, but some anons liked the idea of Diego having platonic feelings for both, and it morphed into a lovely OT3  
> \- Vitaly is a social pariah in most of Hasetsu due to the circumstances of his birth, his yakuza connections, and his foreign origins.
> 
> Anything else is made up :D


End file.
